¡¿Qué rayos les pasa! (CANCELADA)
by xNaory
Summary: Esta es la primera historia que publico aquí, así que espero les guste.
1. Edd's World Inicio

Esta es mi primera historia aqui asi que porfavor diganme si ven errores que tenga que corregir :3

Ahora les dejo con este prologo.

Recuerdo el día cuando llegue a Londres, había una brisa refrescante chocando con mi cara, personas pasaban, grandes edificios, etc.

Cuando llegue a lo que seria mi hogar, no pensé que seria tan grande y moderna, había un hermoso parque cerca y un pequeño mercado. Al entrar a mi nuevo hogar, todo ya estaba ordenado, "una tarea menos", eso pensaba yo al ver que no faltaba nada.

6 horas después

Ya había oscurecido y tenia que dormir temprano para mi primer día en la universidad, ya acostada en mi suave cama mire al techo y pensaba que de ahora en adelante mi vida sera diferente...

~~~~~~~~~ Fin del prologo ~~~~~~~~~~~

Es muy corto lo se, perdonen eso, bueno

Espero les haya gustado :D

hasta lapróxima


	2. Primer dia

*****P.O.V Narrador*****

La alarma comenzó a sonar provocando que me despertara, cuando vi la hora me levante de la cama, me duche y me prepare para ir a la universidad, baje a la cocina y me prepare el desayuno. Después de desayunar tome una manzana, agarre mi mochila y salí de mi hogar.

Al salir mire el cielo y vi que estaba con algunas nubes, pero se sentía agradable el clima, mientras caminaba al otro lado de la acera había un grupo de chicas rodeando a un chico pelicastaño casi rubio, que siendo sincera para mi parece el típico mujeriego, aunque no debería juzgarlo antes de conocerlo pero..meh.

Después de caminar tanto alfín llegue a mi nueva universidad, alumnos en la entrada platicando felizmente y una que otra pareja besándose.

(T/N): que asco -susurre-

¿por que tienen que hacerlo en publico?, que necesidad hay para que todos sepan que son felices con alguien que probablemente los cambien después. Eso era lo que siempre pensaba en mi antigua vida en (T/P), pero ahora se que en cualquier momento terminaría igual.

Al entrar a la universidad fui a donde seria la dirección para que me dieran el horario de mis clases, toque la puerta y al otro lado se escucha "pase", cuando entre pude ver a una mujer sentada del otro lado del escritorio.

Directora: Buenos días Señorita ¿(T/N)? -dice esperando a que le contestara-

(T/N): Si -conteste algo nerviosa, ya que me miraba muy fijamente-

Directora: Bien señorita (T/N) le quiero decir Bienvenida a nuestra universidad -ella sonríe- tienes que ir al edificio azul para que te den tu horario y tus libros.

(T/N): gracias, si me lo permite me retiro -dije para luego salir del lugar y dirigirme al edificio que me dijeron-

Cuando llegue me dirigí a la mujer que estaba sentada detrás del escritorio.

(T/N): hola, me mandaron de la dirección para recoger mi horario y mis libros -sonreí-

Señorita: claro aquí tienes querida, tu horario, tus libros te los dará aquel chico -sonriendo apunta a un chico pelicafe-

(T/N): gracias -dije y me dirijo al chico- Amm..disculpa me mandaron contigo por mis libros -dije tratando de sonar lo mas amable posible-

?: Oh!..Perdón, enseguida te los traigo -dice y se va por unos momentos- toma -sonríe-

(T/N): Gracias -sonreí y di media vuelta para salir del lugar pero una voz me detiene-

?: oye espera -la toma del hombro- no me dijiste tu nombre -dijo sonriendo y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-

(T/N): Me llamo (T/N) -sonreí- y tu?

Edd: Mi nombre es Edd -sonrojado-

 ***Suena la campana***

(T/N): ya me tengo que ir adiós edd -me despedí con una sonrisa y empece a caminar hacia la salida-

Edd: Adiós! -dijo a lo lejos con una sonrisa-

Después de despedirme de edd y salir, me dirijo al edificio principal y busque mi casillero, cuando lo encontré guarde los libros y cojo los que me tocaban, Salí corriendo en dirección a mi aula...o bueno eso intentaba ya que no había nadie para preguntar. Mientras corría choque con un chico.

?: fíjate por donde vas idiota -dice enojado, era un chico pelicastaño-

(T/N): el que se debe fijar por donde va eres tu -dije igualmente molesta- no tengo tiempo para pelear tengo que buscar mi aula -dije y empece a correr-

?: oye todavía no termino contigo! -el chico gritaba desde lejos-

(T/N): pero yo si contigo -le conteste y después lo ignore-

Cuando estaba por llegar al aula que me toco pude ver a lo lejos a ...

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FIN DEL CAPITULO ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capitulo :3**

 **hasta pronto**


	3. ¿Por que me sale todo mal?

ººº P.O.V (TN) ºººº

Cuando estuve por llegar a lo lejos vi al profesor entrar al aula, "¿joder ahora que?", pensaba mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta lentamente, al llegar toque y se abrió un poco para que pudiera ver a un profesor muy enfadado y serio...da mucho miedo.

Profesor: por que a llegado tarde señorita? -me miraba de manera fría-

(T/N): e-es que soy nueva, y no sabia cual era mi aula.. Ajaja -reí nerviosa-

Profesor: ... -me miro no tan convencido- Pues por que no lo dijiste antes? Eh? -dijo con una gran sonrisa- ven pasa no sea tímida

(T/N): eeh -dije todavía procesando esto- pero que ah pasa -sacudí mi cabeza y entre-

Profesor: toma asiento donde quieras -sonríe-

Al fijarme había un solo lugar disponible, estaba en medio de 4 chicos, a la izquierda un chico pelinaraja mirándose en un espejo de mano "...raro", al frente estaba el chico rubio que vi antes de llegar "..mujeriego", atrás estaba el chico con el que choque antes de venir al aula, que por cierto me veía con odio "genial justo la persona que no quería volver a ver" y por último a mi derecha estaba edd "genial al menos a el lo conozco", sin mas me fui a mi lugar correspondiente.

Edd: Hola (T/N) -sonríe- que bien que estemos en la misma clase

Yo solo sonreí y asentí, pero luego me sentía nerviosa ya que sentía la mirada de odio del chico que estaba atrás de mi. Edd lo noto y miro al chico.

Edd: Tom deja de mirarla así, no vez que la pones nerviosa? -dice enojado-

Tom: no hasta que se disculpe -dice mirándome fijamente-

(T/N): por que yo?, el que debe disculparse es usted -dije sin mirarlo a la cara-

Profesor: Silencio! -grita el profesor callando a nosotros- si no se callan los enviare con la directora

(T/N): genial nos regaño el profe por tu culpa -dije con mucho odio-

Tom: -me mira con mucho mas odio que antes-...

 **~P.O.V Narrador~**

Al acabar la primera clase nuestra protagonista se dirige a su siguiente clase que era matemáticas, la materia menos favorita de (T/N), al caminar por los pasillos medio vacíos vio a edd pero al acercarse miro que estaba tom.

(T/N): *genial, tenía que estar el* - ella frunció el ceño y paso al lado de edd y tom-

Edd: hey (T/N)! -le grita pero ve que la chica la ignora- que raro...

Tom:...-solo mira por donde se va la chica con una cara de enojo-

 **-fin del capitulo-**


End file.
